vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slave Knight Gael
Summary Slave Knight Gael is the final boss of the Dark Souls series. The Ashen One first encounters him in the Cathedral of the Deep, where he accepts Gael's proposition to aid him in the burning of the Painted World of Ariandel, and creation of a new Painted World. Upon the death of the Painting's self-proclaimed protector, Lady Friede, Gael goes on a mission to find the Dark Soul of man, so that the new Painting shall have a pigment that will ensure it can last forevermore. Gael's mission to find the Dark Soul leads him to the Ringed City where he finally meets the Pygmy Lords whose blood would serve as a suitable pigment. However to his shock, their blood has dried out over the ages and is therefore useless to him. Driven mad by this revelation and determined to complete his mission, Gael slaughters the Pygmies, cutting their throats and drinking their dried blood, in a desperate attempt to take the Dark Soul for himself. But even he realized that the Dark Soul was too powerful for him to handle, and it mutated his body, causing him to grow in size and warp his mind. When the Ashen One finally reunites with Gael, he has been fully corrupted by the Dark Soul and demands his portion of it, attacking him in a rage when he refuses. He is finally struck down, allowing the Ashen One to obtain his blood to use as a pigment. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B Name: Slave Knight Gael Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old | Several times older than Great Lord Gwyn Classification: Undead | Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Skilled crossbow marksman, Lightning Manipulation (Can call down lightning via Soul Manipulation), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Due to nature of being undead, can absorb the souls of nearby fallen enemies), Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Fire, Frost, Lightning, Dark, Mind, Soul, Toxin, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects. Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification via resisting Hollowing (Hollowing reduces even the mightiest warriors to dessicated corpses and the Darksign failed to completely suppress the Dark Soul) Attack Potency: Large Star level (capable of fighting the Demon Prince, who fought Lorian in the past and is comparable to a late game Ashen One) | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Can harm and kill the Ashen One at the end of the game) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Attacks with lightning called from the sky. Can dodge lightning attacks from the Ashen One.) Lifting Strength: At least''' Class M', likely '''far higher' Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class (Able to harm the Ashen One at the end of the game) Durability: Large Star level | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Able to survive attacks from the Ashen One) Stamina: Extremely high | Infinite (Possesses a Lord Soul that is equal or greater than Gwyn's) Range: Extended melee range with Executioner Greatsword. Dozens of meters with leaps. Hundreds of meters with Lightning Standard Equipment: The Executioner Greatsword (Enchanted with the Dark Soul, dealing Dark damage), repeater crossbow, his red coat (Mutated by the Dark Soul, the coat itself harms everything that comes into contact with it) Intelligence: As one of the oldest beings in the world, he probably has great knowledge, including tactical thinking and an extreme degree of swordsmanship. Weaknesses: None notable | Possessed by the Dark Soul, making him partially insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Critical Strike:' Gael covers his sword in red souls and leaps forward, impaling everything in his way. *'Plunging Attack:' Gael jumps into the air with the intention of piercing the enemy to the ground with his sword. *'Coat Strike:' Gael uses his coat to cover himself in his attacks, increasing his attack radius *'Repeater Crossbow Fire:' Gael uses his crossbow to unleash a continues barrage of crossbow bolts. *'Teleportation:' Gael disappears and then appears near the enemy, unsealing a volley of attacks. *'Way of White Corona:' Gael sends out 5 white shining disks that return a few seconds after he released them. *'Soul Explosion + Lightning Rain:' Gael can't suppress the power of the Dark Soul and for a brief moment, and releases a storm of homing souls. Locations touched by these souls call down a single powerful lightning bolt. Key: Base | With Dark Soul Gallery Slave_Knight_Gael_Concept_Art.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dark Souls Category:Slave Knight Gael Category:Sword Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead Category:Knights Category:Soul Users Category:FromSoftware Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users